Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia
|image = |arc = Tenrou Island arc |place = Tenrou Island |result = Acnologia is victorious |side1 = * Makarov * Lisanna * Erza Scarlet * Mirajane * Juvia Lockser * Freed Justine * Natsu Dragneel * Gray Fullbuster * Levy McGarden * Cana Alberona * Elfman * Gajeel Redfox * Evergreen * Bickslow * Lucy Heartfilia * Gildarts Clive * Pantherlily * Wendy |side2 = * Acnologia |forces1 = * Various |forces2 = *Flight *Enhanced Strength *Dragon Roar |casual1 = The Fairy Tail members disappear. |casual2 = Acnologia is uninjured. }} Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia is a battle fought between the Fairy Tail Guild's top members, and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. Prologue After Hades' death by the hand of Zeref, the latter announces the coming of Acnologia, who appears in the sky, flying towards Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 19-20 Acnologia flies over the island, letting out a loud roar that terrifies most members of Fairy Tail on the island. Everyone is surprised to see a real-life dragon, and Natsu Dragneel says that he knew that dragons really do exist. Makarov introduces the dragon to the fairy Tail members as "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 2-5 Battle Acnologia comes down to the ground and lets out a roar that shakes Tenrou Island and intimidates every single member of Fairy Tail. Acnologia takes off and heads towards the campsite, Gildarts Clive orders everyone to run, but it's too late. Acnologia touches the ground creating a large amount of destruction and blowing everyone away. Acnologia wrecks havoc on the island while everyone tries to flee to the ship. Charle asks Wendy Marvell if she can talk to dragons, but she replies that she doesn't speak their tongue but dragons are intelligent and should be able to understand humans. Natsu is blown away, and Makarov stands in front of him and tells him to run to the ship while he unleashes his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 5-13 Makarov uses Titan and becomes a giant the size of the black dragon. He takes a headbutt from it and blood comes out of his mouth. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet tell their master to stop and as his grandson watches, blood spill out of his old wounds. The Thunder God Tribe try to cooperate in fighting the dragon, but Makarov screams at them asking if they would disobey their master's final orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 13-15 Everyone is surprised to have heard the master say "final" and Natsu screams out that he will fight the dragon as he is a Dragon Slayer. But Laxus grabs him by the shirt and pulls him away while saying that they are getting out of here. Natsu turns around, only to see tears coming out Laxus eyes. Erza contemplates the master one final time, turns around, and with the rest of the guild, she flees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 15-16 As they flee, Makarov tells Acnologia that he will not let it go any further. Acnologia keeps pushing Makarov until it manages to knock him down. Acnologia stands ontop of Makarov, who screams in pain of the immense weight on top of him. However, Makarov grins, thinking that for the first time he finally acted like a real parent, and has no regrets. Then, a figure comes running by Makarov and climbs onto Acnologia's leg. As soon as Acnologia sees someone, Natsu, is clinging onto it's leg, it swings it's leg to brush him off, but Natsu hangs on to it. Natsu demands the dragon to give their old man back, Makarov reverts back to his normal size, and Erza gives the order to charge in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 1-7 Makarov contemplates his kids return and fight the black dragon. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lisanna attacks while using Animal Soul: Wings, Levy McGarden casts Solid Script: Fire, Gajeel Redfox slashes him with Iron Dragon's Sword, Gray Fullbuster shoots Ice-Make: Arrows, Mirajane uses Satan Soul, Elfman and Bickslow attack physically while the rest stand ready. Laxus lets Makarov know that he was against this, but he shouldn't be surprised of how it turned out as they are his guild after all. As they continue to fight, a mysterious girl watches them, she closes her eyes and holds her hands together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-9 Acnologia blows everyone away and they realize that none of their attacks are working at all, while Gildarts thinks about the strength is using and the strength it used against him before and realizes that it's just playing with them. Acnologia takes flight starts charging up for a Dragon's Roar Attack. Everyone realizes the dragon intends to destroy the entire island with its next attack and Erza tells them them to use defensive Magic and Freed argues that he doesn't have enough time to use his runes, but Levy says that not all defensive Magic requires seals or runes. Lisanna tells everyone to focus their Magic power on Freed and Mirajane tells everyone to join hands. They grab each other's hands and promise to return home to Fairy Tail together. Acnologia releases it's roar, a massive beam that makes the body of the Fairy Tail members tremble, and creates an immense explosion that destroys Tenrou Island leaving not single trace that it was ever there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 10-16 Aftermath From Grimoire Heart's airship, Zeref, who watched the island disappear before his eyes, closes his eyes and says that it is over now while the airship flies away. After destroying Tenrou Island the 16th of December of X784, Acnologia disappeared once again. The waters of the site where Fairy Tail's holy island once stood were searched for half a year after this fight, and no survivors were ever found.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 17-18 References Navigation